Choices
by bookluva1357
Summary: OK. I suck at summary's but here it goes! setting is between seasons 4 and 5. A Klaroline fanfic about what really happened that summer! Rated M cause I'm paranoid! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just the epilogue but ! will make more chapters NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE WRITERS I THINK OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES! sorry it's so short! and every think **_**_that happens in the epilogue was taken from Season 4 episode 23 but in Caroline's point of view _**

* * *

Epilogue

Caroline's POV

"Remember us Caroline" a familiar voice rang and then the pain started again.

Witches. I can't describe the pain but it is the worst pain a vampire can go through ever in their lifetime. Then it stopped I lifted my head and saw the witch beheaded "there are many more of these around who's next? I can do this all day." Relief spread through me Klaus. He gave me is cute smile I returned it.

* * *

2 hours later

ugh I had to clean up the grad stuff I herd foot steps more ghosts?

I turned Klaus a question formed I'm my mind

"How did you get here so fast" I asked

"I was already on my way I revived you graduation announcement It was very Subtle I assume you where expecting cash? "He asked

"That or mini fridge!" I replied

"Well I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans but I knew what your answer would be so I opted for something I knew you would except Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls" he finished I stared at him with disbelief "What" I couldn't believe what he was saying

"He's your first love I intend to be your last how ever long it takes" and then he kissed me on my cheek. Tyler was coming home. "Congratulations Caroline lets get out of here before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight"


	2. Curiosity

_**Hey! Sorry it took me a while to post something new i just couldn't figure out how to post a new chapter (Fail) PLEASE READ! i know its short (I originally only planed to post them on Instagram) If you want to read on Instagram its tvdfanficss I hope you like it please tell me HONESTLY **_**_In the reviews!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Elena was half right (even though she had her emotions on at the time) it is true I do think about Klaus every waking moment of the day it's not I don't think of Tyler. It's just I feel different with Klaus he challenges me... He makes me laugh. I remember when I was 15 if you asked me I had my hole future planed:to be Married to a wealthy man who loves me and makes me laugh (handsome of course)! But that also describes Tyler he is wealthy, he loves me, and makes me laugh, I love him -Tyler I mean- what if Klaus is right, what if Tyler will never be enough for me. I need to figure out what I want and now I have a plan...

* * *

"Caroline?" He looked exactly how I thought he would look. Surprised. I was waiting outside his door for less than 2 minutes until he answered

"Yes Klaus?" I answered insolently

"What are you doing here?" he asked me "I want to come with you that is if my invitation is still open" he looked at me for a long moment "what about Tyler? I told you he could come home." He said in his cute Briti-... CAROLINE FOCUS! Blond hair falling near his crystal blu-... CAROLINE! "Going to new Orleans doesn't change how I feel about Tyler it means that I want to see the world I don't want to end up like half the people here who has never left Mystic Falls I want to see the world!" I explained he still stared. He opened his mouth he closed then opened it again. "W- y- love, your always welcome after all I did say I would show you the world but I do have a reason to go to New Orleans but I still

want you to accompany me I will arrange a flight for you at noon tomorrow I will see you soon" And with that klaus did his signature smirk and closed the door

* * *

"What is the weather like in New Orleans " I asked Elena, we both where in my room packing. After I left the Mikaelson property I went straight to the Salvatore estate to pick up Elena so she could help me pack. I came to the front door to find Stefan leaving to probably sink Silas' body in some pond so know one will find him. Ever again. I texted Elena that I was outside a few minutes later she walked outside wearing wait ugh my dress! When heartless cold evil no emotions Elena burned down her house that included all of her wardrobe so of course she now owns half of mine and Bonnie's closet! She opened the front door dropped her bag on the floor and sat down I started the long drive back to my house. I looked over to say hi but I looked at her face to find tears trickling down her check I pulled over the car and looked at her "Elena, are you ok?" She wiped her tears and looked out the window "yes I'm fine. Let's talk about New Orleans- "CAROLINE!" I snapped back into reality and looked over to her "yeah sorry I was thinking about what to wear tomorrow" I said trying to remember what we where talking about before I zoned out "what where we talking about" I said giving up on trying to remember " I was just saying that I can check the weather on my phone" she still looked sad. I could tell she was holding back tears. "Ya sure. I doubt it's cold tho!" I replied so far I packed my makeup bag... That's it my "empty" suit case was staring at me. Elena grabbed her phone and stared for a few minutes "it looks like the weather is all bright and sunny ...so summer cloths" she sounds depressed I'm guessing it has to do with Stefan and Damon. I told her not to switch Salvatore's and look what she did switch Salvatore's! "Thats great! It means I can wear dresses and shorts!"I started to Finish packing so far I have 5 shorts 10 tops and like 50 dresses! "I think you have enough dresses there Caroline" she said half hearted.


End file.
